


[Vid] No problem so great

by credoimprobus



Category: The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship, Gen, Tea, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea time. (Or: "There is no problem so great it cannot be solved by a cup of bush tea.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] No problem so great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Music: True Spirit by Timescales  
> Length: 1:42
> 
> Festivids 2014 treat.

Password: **bushtea**

[No problem so great](http://vimeo.com/117068356) from [credoimprobus](http://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_"I will make us a cup of bush tea. There is no problem so great it cannot be solved by a cup of bush tea."_

Vid commentary available [here on Dreamwidth](http://credoimprobus.dreamwidth.org/740933.html#cutid2) and [here on LiveJournal](http://credoimprobus.livejournal.com/747505.html#cutid2).

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
